Sansfiction
by copyuta
Summary: What if all others AU are actually just in Sans' mind, here is the answer SANSFICTION. At first only little Papy will hear the story, but there will be more. Depends on request. If you want you can request for the cover image too XD
1. Prologue

**Sansfiction**

Based on my head canon where all AU and fanfic are from Sans' hollow head, and he usually tell his fiction to his bro Papyrus.

In this story Sans and Papyrus are younger than in Undertale

Undertale belong to the Annoying dog… No, the face on the puzzle… No? Come on do I need to write it. Fine, Tobbiiee Fozzy, there have it

* * *

*SANS! YOU PROMISE ME TO READ A NEW STORY

Yell Papyrus from his big car bed as Sans re-read the already messy book.

*welp, the I only have mew story

*GASP, TELL ME… IT'S THAT A PUN. SANS

*ok..ok.. I have none, but I will make one here

*YOU CAN MAKE STORIES?

*well, what's your big bro can't? let me think for a skelecond

* * *

*Ok, well there it is.

In other place in this Earth, a human became a new fanfic writer

When they are sick suddenly a star fall down to their head and whisper

'what if All other Sans AU are just in Sans' head?'

And they scream the answer "Sansfiction!"

After that they quickly write a chapter so that no one will do it before them and take the name.

And here the story began

But they got confused on how to continue the story, so they decided on asking.

"What AU do you wish Sans to tell to his bro Papyrus? And put the creator / creator tumblr name in the comment. I am waiting"

And that the prologue

* * *

*ZZZZZZZZZ

Papyrus have fallen asleep of that boring story

*welp, time to take a bed time

And there Sans turn on the lamp and teleport to his room

* * *

Hey I am Copyuta and I take request from fanfics and Aus put as much as you want, as long I have time to write it.

And let's make your own Sansfiction XD


	2. Storyshift 01: The Start

**Sansfiction**

* * *

Based on my head canon where all AU and fanfic are from Sans' hollow head, and he usually tell his fiction to his bro Papyrus.

In this story Sans and Papyrus are younger than in Undertale

Undertale belong to well, technically…

*Opening a book, close it.

Undertale belong to anyone who write/type/sing/scream/many other things you can image with Undertale word. I mean the Toby Fox, only became its creator right?

*Running as hard as possible from copyright police, a book falls down… it's title "just my silly mind teehee. Don't curse me"

Warning: Feels… and a head canon story of the storyshift AU.

* * *

This night at the battle of luck and tactic. UNO CARD GAME

*SANS, CAN YOU MAKE A STORY WHERE I BECAME A **ROYALTIES**?  
ask he still hold 1 card in his hand

*i thought, you ask for _uno_ or it is a _deck  
_ Sans said _uno_ as he put his card.

*NYEHEHEHE, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WIN  
as he throws the last card to the air, while laughing and jumping in his car bed.

*welp, i lost. guess i have to fulfill your highness wish  
he said as he collect the almost broken card into a deck with his blue magic while Papyrus looking to the ceilings, not knowing that if Sans can actually win cause he can remember all the hint in the broken card

*oh well, lucky that i already have one in my mind

*NYEHEHEHE, WHAT'S IT CALL?

*so I would like to call this one; storyshift

* * *

*STORYSHIFT?

*yep…

*Once upon a time in the Underground, there is a happy kingdom where the rules are monster, but they are not just a special monster they are called Boss Monster.

By the time underground were ruled, Boss Monsters are two monsters, both of them a skeleton. guess what their name are

*AHA HE MUST BE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND YOU MY BIG BRO SANS

*so be it, but 2 siblings can't be a king, so the older one became _the Kings_ , and the cool one became _the Greatest Royalties in the whole Underground_ , but he usually just being called _the Great_ , where they will rule until they found the next Boss Monsters

*in other to solve of problems in the Underground, they always keep in contact with the goat family Asgore and Toriel. That one day, Asgore their Royal said, that it was possible to transfer their soul power into the next Boss Monster, even though they have no blood connection to them

*and through magic, they found out that the next boss monster will be in the Blook family, the ghost family.

*SO 'yawn' WE WILL TRANSFER OUR SOUL POWER TO A GHOST

*well, it happens. We can't keep underground save forever without keeping getting more powerful Boss Monster, and there even a possibility that they will be enough strong to destroy the barrier without even raising LV and 6 human souls

*WHAT?

*welp, I think that's why in their line, they always decided to only have one child. Maybe they just wish that the _Goats became a Rare Meat._

*SANS 'yawn'

And there also many problems that happen, but luckily _the Great_ finish them all without the Kings help.

*Nyehehe, I am the great

*So one day, a ghost form, and we quickly know that he is a boss monster and adopted him. Their family decided to name them Napstablook, which also the name that we called him… we raise him long enough until…

*…

*Sans?

*A robot with a human soul (which is pink for glamour XD) falls down to the Underground, in the ruins, and Nastablook, seeing he is a bit broken. He brings him to the castle.

We raise him together too, with kindness but somehow he gets even broken as _he got a magnet_ to glamour, he didn't really care about anything as long he can get Glamour. welp, must be in his _system_.

He also a best friend Napstablook, that Napstablook even gifting and wearing a same matching golden star necklace, they are both a nice kid…

But one day, he found a rusted _plant_ which can make anything go rusty… _man that's the worst spaghetti I ever eat_ and he decided to make a _plant_ too

Anyway, the plan is failed…

*Zzzz

*both of the ghost kind and the robot die… cause human kinda break their body apart with stones and acid, they bring the most glamorous golden flower home, our hope are failing apart too.

because there are with no human souls we still can't get out, and the next Boss Monster are still in long times. With lesser hope… most of the monsters are dying after that.

full of rage and bad times, i… i… throw a war to the humans, and you run away to the ruins, with what left to be a robot.

*welp... night kids

Then he teleport to his room

* * *

Hey, guys~ XD Thanks Guest _no.1. (*High Five)._

Storyshift are truly a nice AU… not for Papyrus though, luckiy Sans know what to tell and what not.

If you wanna to check it's just ask Uncle Google or this official tumblr account

I feel better if you guys don't forget to put the links or tell me the creator, cause it is just lucky I read most AUs. Btw, if that not the real creator link tell me.

Guess… I will put two rules…

Rule no. 1 : if you request the same AUs, it will be written as a continue of the same AUs story that Sans tale to Papyrus

Rule no. 2 : if somehow the creator of the AU's find out and want me to take down, I will do it cause I respected them. But I will inform you guys in a week, so you can ask for the file. And I only will take down the respective Chapter of this stories that mention that AUs.

Rule no. 3 : always remind me if I do wrong AU, or … cause you know, human error.

... Guest _no.2_ , I will do yours soon.


	3. PapyFell 01: The Start

**Sansfiction**

* * *

Based on my head canon where all AU and fanfic are from Sans' hollow head, and he usually tell his fiction to his bro Papyrus.

In this story Sans and Papyrus are younger than in Undertale

Undertale belong to Sans, and their friends. Well, if they didn't even exist Undertale won't exist and this Fanfiction won't become Sansfiction.

Warning: This is a special AU make only for guest _no.2_

* * *

The door opens… and closed, the outside where snowing high. Papy looking up from his puzzle to the door and

*SANS, YOU CAME EARLY TODAY

*for you my bro, you said you wanna have fun today

He said as he clean some snow out of his hoddie

*YEAH~ LET'S PLAY FOR TODAY

He quickly stands up to get nearer to Sans

*sure, but didn't you feel sick today

Sans said as he make way to the green couch

*I AM OK, HACHOO

*no you don't. let's just have an action story for today

Said Sans as he pat the other empty part of the couch, signing Papyrus to came

*ACTION?

Papyrus goes to the couch and sit on it

*yeah, you became the main character and voice them

*WOWIE, I WILL BE THE GREATEST MAIN CHARACTER

*sure you do Paps.

* * *

*So in another universe. Long ago… our King Asgore fell in despair and turned our home into a dark place, where in that world.

Our white soul got corrupted, in as it change into the color of fear.

As there is only a rule there, 'kill to be stronger or be killed cause you weak'

In days full of darkness, sudden raise from our family, you decided to end the dark days

The noblest and the most heroic captain of guard, to save and be friends with all of us the monsters

*NYEHEHE, THIS IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS. READY TO ERASE THE DARKNESS WITH LOTS OF PUZZLES AND SPAGHETTIES

As he posed in his battle suit, and the non-exist wind blowing his scarf. In his hand he holds a big bone as a sword, and in other hand

*as the new almighty cool guard captain, he have a mission to erase his brother anxiety that's over the limit that make him sweating all the time

*BUT YOU ARE NOT SWEATING SANS

*welp, I mean the Fell! Sans there, he kinda look like me but having a sharp tipped teeth, with one in gold color, and lots of issue. One of them is anxiety, which make him sweating all the time. Cause he can get easily killed in that story if he didn't keep save his HP

*AH! I SEE THE ANOTHER SANS, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS ARE SURE TO PROTECT YOU. HERE TAKE A HUG, A SEAT, AND SPAGHETTI

*"thanks bro" said Sans as he tear fall from his eyes

*NO WORRIES SANS, AFTER ALL IT IS MY JOB, THAT NOW OUR KINGDOM IS IN DARKNESS. HACHOO.

I STILL CAN CONTINUE

*fine then, so Fellsans is eating his spaghetti with tears in his eyes, it had been a long time since he could finally take a rest of the anxiety of protecting themselves and his brother, and now cause his big bro finally get his dream of becoming a captain guardian after, even though Papyrus still can't get closed to Undyne the Royal Guard.

*WHAT I STILL HASN'T BEEN A FRIEND WITH UNDYNE? WHAT'S THAT UNDYNE LOOKS LIKE?

*welp, she looks almost the same but she wore more menacing armor and she fight not for justice, but only for the orders of the kings, and she would hit you all of her might. It's lucky you could become a guard captain already.

*WOWIE, SHE MUST BE SO COOL

*don't get near to her yet Paps, she could kill you. I have a plan. You must capture a human before her, and by guiding that human you would be able to get near every other monster and make friend with them, said Fell

*THEN WHAT I WAS WAITING FOR, I WILL SEARCH A HUMAN

And then Papyrus suddenly goes down from the couch and runs outside of their home

*NYEHEHE, HACHOO

*wait paps! you didn't have to really search it. welp, guess it will end here for now, gotta _run for it_

* * *

Hehe… it is good enough for you Guest _no.2_? sorry, I dismiss Fell Papyrus because it will be weird if there are 2 Papyrus XD

Guys, I will hold a vote for the name of this AU from Guest _no.2_ request, or at least until they give it a name. For now, I will call it PAPYFELL for simple XD

If they are no new name for it then, PAPYFELL forever~, if some ask for copyright, it's belong to Sansfiction, until Guest _no.2_ decided to take it.

=_= unless, someone already does that idea… tell me please…

Btw... (I read the comment in wrong sequence, so sorry for who comment first) the next will be:

1\. Underfell (for eon of legend)

2\. Reapertale (for guest no.3)

3\. The story of Core Frisk (for guest no.3)

4\. Errortale (for ajlpskinz)

5\. And finally the Storyshift again (you probably the guest no.1)

So wait for it XD


	4. Underfell 01: The Start

**Sansfiction**

* * *

Based on my head canon where all AU and fanfic are from Sans' hollow head, and he usually tell his fiction to his bro Papyrus.

In this story Sans and Papyrus are younger than in Undertale

Undertale belong to the Universe… Not you Steven, not your Father too, seriously… having a Universe as a family name sounds Cool, cause you know Universe, are full of Void, and there are no heat other than from sources… aren't that like extremely Cool.

Warning: cause you know… this is Underfell, and Underfell means brrrr… ha… ha… nah… it's just cool

* * *

Few days after the last running scene

The door creaked, and Papyrus came home crying. Sans quickly run to Paps, and ask him what happen.

*SANS, WHAT IF WE ARE BAD PERSON?

*who said that

*SANS JUST ANSWER

*we are not

*BUT IS THAT REALLY TRUE

*come on Paps, I will tell you a story to prove that, it's kinda like the last story

*LAST STORY? ACTION TIME!

* nah, no action today. Just take a sit and listen here

*you remember in the last story, that I explain another sans.

*YEAH, YOU CALL HIM FELL

*this story is fell's world. The world where it is kill or be killed, just let your guard down and it will be your dust down to the place you never wish it would be

Daily and nightly you must wake your guard up, and be strong. Lucky for him Fell Papyrus are growing to be a strong Royal Guard

*I AM A ROYAL GUARD, WOWIE

*yeah you are, but you are harsh to every person. Cause it is something you must do

*WHAT I AM HARSH?

*fell's Papyrus is not you Paps. cause things are just different. As the king cruelly press the rule in other to protect us from falling down. Things just messy, and dusty all the time, Fell Sans even forgot the different of the snow and dust at that time.

We can't act nice to people, cause being nice mean you will be looking low from the other person. Well, enough of that. Do you think this fell's are Bad?

*NO, THEY PROBABLY ARE NICE STRONG PERSON

*and so would be us, we can never be bad. You would always have kindness Paps. no worries there.

*SANS, PLEASE CONTINUE THE STORY

* * *

*ok. One day, a human fall down, they are the last soul that the Fell's King needs to be the god of this world. So there they fall in the ruins with a grace of kindness, they never hurt though they were hurting all the time.

And they were guided by tiny flower, who cried from his past mistake.

He wanted everyone to be free from this absolute prison that he and his best friend create.

So even though he was hurting all over, even though he lost his power of time to the kids, he wanted to make sure.

That this kid with a grace of kindness and braveness will be able to guide them to light

Walking, falling, repeat, fighting. All end to mercy or at least the will run away.

They end up meeting a ghost who lost his companion, a ghost who forgot what it is to cry.

In anger he attacks the human, until the human decided to hold his hand out and said.

"Aren't you just lonely? You also feel sorry for fighting with your sibling before they are gone right?"

The emotions that are forbidden to speak in that world, the world that they forgot the name, the human name it for them.

And that's enough to make them leave.

*SANS? CAN WE TRUTHLY FORGET EMOTIONS?

*no we can't, but there were time that when we forgot the name, we forgot what's we actually feels

*I DON'T GET IT

*welp, that just what happen to most people, you didn't need to understand that now

*And then the kid and the flower continue they walk, as the flower request the human also bought snack from tiny spider in the corridor.

"It's better if you save it for later", said the flower

As they walk they end up in a small house, the house of a goat woman. In that place, the lonely woman tried to trap them there forever.

"This is YOUR HOME now, my child."

But the kid must continue their journey, so they try lots of things to no avail. Until the flower decided on to hold the Goat woman for a while the kid made run out of the house.

"Bye Mom" said the human in tears of sadness, and also scared…

Luckily that plan work out with only a bit of burn in the kid clothes, and lot of burn in the flower side. So for a while flower decided to take a rest, and just let the kid do whatever they want.

But of course it didn't end that well

* _YAWN_

*let's move to the bed, Paps.

*UHM…

* * *

In the bed

*so now they are in the outside of ruins, land of snow. Full of tall trees, which are in the sides of an empty road, as they walked down the road; they feels they are being watched by lots of eyes.

CRACK

Sound of stick, broken. Scared, they run and run.

And getting confused, as they feel their body frozen, no… the gravitation feels harder. They need to run, this is bad, bad real bad

"You are blue now" said a voice behind then, they quickly looked behind and see there is no one.

That makes then quickly run to find a hiding place with is a hot dog stand that are filled with lots of bottle of mustard

*Zzzzz

*welp, he fell asleep so quickly, must have been _tired to the bone_ from that crying and running. now… **someone need a bad time**

* * *

You see a dot speaking in the space, yep the space button. Look at it. And be careful on pressing it, you didn't know which space button which will throw you to space.

"For you 'eon the legend' Cools name", the dot move a bit

"About the creator of Underfell, … I don't know, I just found out that they are Korean. I just wish they didn't stop making because they are many art stealer… brrr… Seriously I am absolutely out of the Earth. Need to go back but too risky for now"

Well... I think this is not the real creator but they create the Underfell comic... so guess it will work for now  
hiimtryingtounderfell . tumblr . com

Oh, yeah about PapyFell… I figure out that really a bad name, cause it's remind me of FlowerFell, and imagine this. It's not Flower that grow, but Papyrus' Head. Each time Frisk die, small Papyrus head grow… aren't that's like an absolute horror.

=_= that's why… please helping me thinks of a new name… XD

And no, Sans... i don't need a bad time, cause i can't even defeat the Undying...


	5. Reapertale 01: The Meeting

**Sansfiction**

* * *

Based on my head canon where all AU and fanfic are from Sans' hollow head, and he usually tell his fiction to his bro Papyrus.

In this story Sans and Papyrus are younger than in Undertale

Undertale belong to … "ah… a butterfly…Wait… what I am doing right now?"

* * *

In the bed Papyrus looking at a story book that he found in the waterfall, the page are blurry but still it still look like as…

*SANS? WHY PEOPLE ALWAYS DRAW THE DEATH AS A SKELETON WITH A BLACK CAPE?"

*cause maybe they are true

*TRUE? LIKE WE ARE THE DEATH

*nah, not us, but other us

*ANOTHER AU THINGS AGAIN? SERIOUSLY HOW MUCH ARE THEY IN YOUR HEAD?

*welp, too many to count, so wanna hear?

*SURE SANS

* * *

*so in this world they are a believed that everything is being ruled by greater being, called gods, and goddess. Most of the Gods and Goddess where created from the dust of star, the light

As they are forming from the light, the lived the rule the star tell them to be, whatever it is to be the king of all beings, or it will be the goddess of Life, War, or others.

But the world are unstable if they are only light in it, so they created normal beings who can grow old, and dark beings, one of them are the Reaper, the so called bringer of death

And you see, they are skeletons, two skeletons.

*ARE THEY US AGAIN?

*yep, one of them called Sans, and the other are Papyrus. Our jobs are to take the mortal being to their end of the time, their peace. Which are called The Death.

As a newbie in a world who is full of light, one of us do mistake. As one of the child in this world, can't take a peace, and ends up tainting the world with anomaly.

So in order to repair that, the god of Death who done the mistake, is traveling the world search for the anomaly, And also a talking flower who can guide his way.

*SANS, THERE IS SOMETHING THAT I DON'T GET. HOW CAN US BRING PEOPLE TO DEATH?

*well, we see their time of death. And went the time came, we cut the already weaken life string from their body.

And so there human soul in color, in almost invisible human form where facing us, many time they are in distress, especially when they are still kid.

After that we take them, by head to the world of dead. You done a lot of better job than me with the distressed child

*REALLY? WOWIE, I MUST BE SO GREAT ON IT

*yes you are. Anyway, as in his journey to find the anomaly, Death found the Life

It was a shiny day; the flowers were blooming tight, and made a barrier of plant to the empty space that we never even remember exist.

And with a touch of a hand, the barrier kiss their time away from this world, destroyed, rot and back to the mother of earth

By then the death were walking to the sanctuary, a place that's as pretty as the heaven itself, to find that the one he searching for were not in that place but instead.

A goddess was inside, tending the living things there.

A pretty white goddess in a long green gown of life with golden aura surrounding her, as the animals with no worry came to her, sang their praises of life

. As she finally notice the dark aura of death. With all of her hate of the Death, her eyes where shining in red,

as her hands are burning with the sacred yellow flame of heaven, as the warm as a mother love to the child, yet as burning as a warrior soul in battle

*WOWIE THAT'S A COOL FLAME

*yeah it is, and that goddess throw that to the Reaper, claiming that he didn't belong here

And so the Reaper dodge, and tell the goddess of Life, she didn't belong here as well, with it he also threaten to tell the King of all that his long lost wife have been found

While then the Death also witness that the flame can't hurt any living being, as the grass near where the death was, were just in the flames, warm and save.

The threat that the death made, the goddess of life full in though, and so the Death said just pretend that he never here. But he somehow decided that this place could be a nice rest place

And so he maybe will came back again.

* * *

*and so like that are cycle of death, not matter how and when one day, the death will come to the life, to offer the peace.

while maybe in life we will always pretend that death are not near us, but they are near, watching the life in peace with us. as the death also feels in love with the live

and we living beings can't threaten the death. It just somehow never gets to him. as no matter what he will done his job

*SANS? CAN'T THE DEATH SOMEHOW TAKE A BREAK FROM HIS JOB?

*no worries there Paps, he take a lot of break like me

*THEN HE ALSO A LAZY BONE, LUCKY THAT I AM ALSO THE DEATH TOO, NYEHEHE

*oh well, time to sleep the story end for now, good night papyrus

*GOOD NIGHT SANS

* * *

Hello there lawlz and other viewer, now that you have read Sans' first retell of Reapertale. Remember to check this Awesome AU Creator of Reapertale, and remember to read the comic, as it is the canon of Reapertale and 100% more cool than just reading this fanfic

I somehow can't type the link here... Oh well. it is renrink . tumblr . com

Just google it

And support them will all your strength and soul. Like 100% Determination power.

Anyway, thanks for all the supports, and requests, cause if I don't get any… this fanfic will get nowhere.

And if somehow you found what you think I should repair from this fanfic, like grammar or like they are too short or anything. Tell me, I will try to repair it for you guys, and also writing Fanfic are so fun.


	6. CoreFrisk: the kid in grey

**Sansfiction**

* * *

Based on my head canon where all AU and fanfic are from Sans' hollow head, and he usually tell his fiction to his bro Papyrus.

In this story Sans and Papyrus are younger than in Undertale

Undertale belong to… Seriously? Come here you two.

Yep, Imagining Creativity, and CharaFrisk. Let me give you both a big warm hug, and lots of thanks for putting my story in Fav Story, and also following my story.

Now, let's spread all of the love to the world, and let other good fanfiction writer and AU's creator a like, kudos or what's it call, cause they worth it.

Warning: A retell of Core Frisk creation comic…

* * *

Papyrus sitting near Snowdin town; at the end of the one side of the cliff that have a path make of stone that's painted and decorated like a bridge, waiting for a human or at least a information that a human came

*paps, why don't you just stay at home? Looks like no human will came for today too

Said Sans who suddenly came out from the bridge side, lucky for him that Papyrus is in a calm mood, that make he didn't make Papyrus jump scare down there…

*SANS! STOP POOFING OUT OF THE AIR

*welp, guess the air just love to create me in a poof sound.

*SIGH, SANS, DO A HUMAN CAME TODAY?

*no, they are not.

*SANS, CAN YOU TELL A STORY NOW? LIKE THE ONE WHEN I AM A GREAT ROYALTIES

*not in the mood. how about another story paps?

*ANOTHER STORY? WHEN YOU WILL CONTINUE THE STORIES?

*welp, I thought I already write there somewhere, guess I forgot.

Sans then sit beside Papyrus in the cliff too.

* * *

*OK, THEN… WHAT'S STORY TODAY?

*it's about one of the anomaly in this world, a kid in grey.

*A KID IN GREY? LIKE THEY ARE ALL GREY

*yep, they are and their eyes are in dark round that can shallow everything that in the smaller size of that hole. While it is also function as an infinity dimensional chest.

*INFINITY? HOW MUCH IT IS?

*it is like you can put the entire world in that place and it still have spaces left

*WOWIE, THAT'S COOL, SO THEY KIND OF HAVING SKELETON EYES

*you mean socket? Yeah, it kind of like an empty dark socket with infinity chest function

But enough about how they look, cause you would already know it is them when you see them.

I will tell you a story of why they became the kid in grey

*The kid in grey, were once a human kid, who grown in the city were war are daily things, and people fight for food.

It is where the sounds of gunshot and the smell of irons were always filling air; it's as if the city itself had a giant taste of death.

But somehow they can't die; they can always outrun the time.

Even though they can't outrun it, they somehow always have a second change, or even hundred of changes that other won't even ever have.

They don't get it, they don't wish it.

They just want to get away from this town, and so it a young age, that kid, alone. Somehow being able to escape from that city and run to the nearest mountain.

Living for a while, they are falling tired, on one day of rain find a cave with a giant hole. And somehow ends up falling down here, to the Underground.

*THE KID IN GREY SOMEHOW FALL DOWN HERE?

*not here, but yeah it's here too. Like a same place but at the same time not

*SO OTHER UNDERGROUND?

*yeah. Anyway, as they woken up underground, they went on a journey to go outside. They met Goat mom, played games with other monster, became friends, looking up to the crystal, and finish that adventure in one day

That was a day, that they never would be able forget, that's why they decided to came back again, came back to the start of their adventure.

A Reset occurred

They wake up again in the yellow flower, and met the goat mom again. And no one remember anything about they were already being saved, sure there were some change but it only a bit

And as it's didn't hurt and they never hurt anyone, they repeat again, and again, reset again and again. So that day would be there forever…

*ISN'T THAT A BAD THING? I GET IT ABOUT WANT TO KEEP A DAY FOREVER BUT THAT WHATS MEMORIES ARE FOR RIGHT?

*yep, that's what memories are for, but as we didn't remember after all, the next day or even that day, are in a Paradox, they exist at the same time also not existing, a madding sensation.

That it made someone other than that kid go mad, as he also had to live in the Paradox live that he didn't have a wish and no control of, and have to always faking like nothing happen, as no one other than them seem to take a notice. And he can't just tell everyone about that right?

*BUT HE CAN AT LEAST TELL THE GREAT PAPYRUS RIGHT?

*haha, he couldn't even do that; he was a coward after all. He just drunk it all out as usual, and wait for the time, while making a crazy plan.

So finally after another end of the adventure that person kidnapped that kid.

The kid finally noticing that what they were doing is harmful, they are begging, they are promising on never to Reset again.

But it was too late; a mad man was blind to their begging. Not in the clear mind, they throw that kid to the Core.

Where that kid, can never return home again, and so they dyne in the color of Grey, forever living and forever existing

*THEY CAN'T GO HOME? IT'S MUST BE SO LONELY

*yeah, it probably is, dunno though. we are not the kid in grey.

*…

*… hey paps, what about we go home now? telling about the kid of grey make me miss home

*SURE SANS.

* * *

Hey, copyuta here. Puh~ finally after a long time, the writer finally create a body for me so I can speak and answer things for them. Lucky for me~

So it's about core frisk, and the link to the creator is down here: ... still can't just copypaste the link

dokudoki. tumblr .com

And they also make a special tumblr for core frisk AU's only, aren't they kind cool XD?

corefriskau . tumblr .com

And there my promise Lawlz, yep it is truly happening XD.

 _Looking at the note in a sock_

After this Error tale, and one chapter of Story shift and I finally can take a break while waiting for a request.

Which mean… in 2 day… I will have nothing to do… unless there are request…

 _Looking straight at you_

What are you waiting for? The comment are down there, you can ask like anything, and request a continue, or even a new AU~ and man, I love AU's XD

Bye~


	7. ErrorTale

**Sansfiction**

* * *

Based on my head canon where all AU and fanfic are from Sans' hollow head, and he usually tell his fiction to his bro Papyrus.

In this story Sans and Papyrus are younger than in Undertale

Undertale belong to me, copyuta~. Well, as long the author didn't sue me. I will take over the world, starting from this fanfic, and then the dubs, and then the drawing… man so many to learn XD…

But nah, I won't take things that belong to other. It's so disrespectful, well, undertale belong to all, while in copyright it belong to Toby Fox

Warning: Data not found… Error-Error

* * *

ERROR

* * *

*I don't even remember what happened back then… When I open my eyes all I see… is white and empty

Didn't know how far the place or how long that room

* * *

Don't know

Everything is in Error

I feel tired…

All I wish was to sleep, so I sleep to the time that didn't feel moving

And it turned into black again

* * *

Noise… no a scream, who's screaming

 **WHY IT IS WHITE AGAIN?**

 **THE SCREAM DIDN'T STOP**

 **MY THROAT HURT, IT'S THE NOISE FROM ME**

Feels sick… the eyes are blurry, in Error

Feels glitched

* * *

Do I even have feelings? What happen back then?

Why this place so empty?

There are only noises from outside…

Why they asking me questions… Guess they are just did it anyway

* * *

From the eyes, a string, blue string…

I am in black, in red, in 01010101010111

In code, a broken code… Why did this need to happen?

* * *

Somehow moving my arm makes a glitched window, to the areas of star

I go to that place

* * *

Error… memories lost… in process

* * *

 **I hate them, who are them? AU's?**

 **WHY DO THEY EXIST? WHY DO I EXIST?**

 **NEED TO ERASE**

 **PAINT IT ALL BLACK**

* * *

No memories from the event

More dolls in the room

The souls are white, are red, are upside down, are hearts

Beating weakly…

This place are empty

* * *

ERROR

* * *

More things added, more things forgotten

Do I even have someone?

P-…

-o-…

Must searching for it?

* * *

All swallowed in ERROR

Foods from the other AU's not hungry, not thristy

Don't know why, just have to do

Just have to destroy

* * *

 **Need to destroy**

 **DESTROY THE AU'S**

 _Sounds of the gaster blaster being charged_

 _BLAST_

* * *

 **ERROR**

* * *

In a couch, while the room are in dark, Sans where mumbling something. Curious about it, Papyrus came and light up the room

*SANS, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING BY YOURSELF?

* _gash._ just a story bro… and it is real scary

*UHM… OK THEN…

The stories get frozen

* * *

ERROR... your data are missing...

"Haha...God… that's really creepy… Oh hey, I am copyuta again. As usual it's better for you to look at the original Creator of AU…

And man, I love this girl. CQ, THE CRAYON QUEEN. Well, she is the one who created ErrorSans, FreshSans, and GenoSans. Remember to read her comic…

All of them are so cute, so here's the link"  
loverofpiggies . tumblr . com

"About Underfell, I found that they have an official tumblr but… it kinda somehow in password, and they like only make the design of the character. And the creators are more than one person so yeah…

Btw, thank you for reading this fanfic~ XD"


	8. Storyshift, a bit of other character

**Sansfiction**

* * *

Based on my head canon where all AU and fanfic are from Sans' hollow head, and he usually tell his fiction to his bro Papyrus.

In this story Sans and Papyrus are younger than in Undertale

Undertale belong to … "AHA, Let's not do say it now… I will it it became a suspense… until you read the bottom of this Fanfic"

"btw… HAPPY NEW MONTH, let it be a new blessing"

* * *

Warning: Another Story Shift, cause the request.

* * *

Papyrus came running to Sans room and knocking the door like there is no other day, after he read a note that Sans will continue his story called Story shift.

*SANS, I READ THAT YOU WILL CONTINUE ONE OF YOUR STORIES NOW

CRACK

Sans coming out of his room

*ok… where we left of?

*HOW CAN YOU BE SO FORGOTFULL SANS?

*dunno, don't have _a brain_ for it

*SANS!

*well, looks like at the last time you the Greatest decided to keep the ruins keep it save

*SANS, THERE'S NOT WHAT WE LEFT OF, I REMEMBER IT IS WHEN NAPSTABLOOK BECAME A BEST FRIENDS WITH A ROBOT

*nah, you miss some part while you sleep. Well, in simple the Robot guest you to keep the Ruins save for the other human or robot that will be fallen. And as he request you as its life came to end, you promise to take that guest

And there you are in the Ruins as the Greatest of all.

*NYEHEHE, I SEE. BUT WHAT ABOUT NAPSTABLOOK

*he decided to company me while you do your mission. Like in our _plant_

*WE PLAN IT? … WAIT IS THAT A PUN? SANS STOP AND GET SERIOUS

*welp, in the ruins there you stayed for years.

While that happen, aren't you curious what happen with the other?

*YES, WHAT HAPPEN?

*undyne literally became a star, an accident happen so now, to save her life they kind of change her into a Cyborg, she is also became Asgore's apprentice.

In this story Asgore, you know he became the Royal Scientist, he have a Wife, a Royal Guard, and a Child, but because they are often fighting, the child decided to live away with his sibling

That Sibling named Chara, they kinda fell to Underground through another Crack, and ends up to be found by the Goat Child outside of the Ruins

Even though… until now there only been known that only one hole that goes to the Underground.

Chara's living with that goat Child in the Snowdin town too, same like us. About Alphys, she love on making music in the Waterfall area, kinda obsessed with the idea of being a ghost she kinda act like one

*…

*welp, only that what I can think for now… I promise to continue it later

Wink

*OK, THEN TIME FOR ME TO MAKE SPAGHETTI, NYEHEHEH

* * *

"Aha… lucky… it didn't froze this time, seriously how can an AU's in an AU's head make a big different in one story? Well? _Live happens_ "

Hitting the drum roll

"Anyway… the creator of Storyshift link is here…

ut-storyshift . tumblr. com

And if somehow the stories get shorter for the time being, fault live for giving me busy time, which I can't even write a good present for you guys T_T

Anyway love you all~"

* * *

Personal note of Copyuta: "Belong to you, curious one" XD


	9. Underswap 01: The Start

**Sansfiction**

* * *

Based on my head canon where all AU and fanfic are from Sans' hollow head, and he usually tell his fiction to his bro Papyrus.

In this story Sans and Papyrus are younger than in Undertale

* * *

Undertale belong to… "This is not important anymore… we were about to answer the mystery of all, for clue…"

TheLlamaPony, Asked

SANSFICTION. Did Sans' himself come up with that title?

"That's also one of the biggest mysteries of this story, you see, it's either the Author or Sans, or both of them.

Even now the Author is keep asking themselves are they even real?

Are they not one of the story Sans make so he can get names to the AU he already have in his mind?

And man, having existential crisis is suck. At least, I know I created unless… I actually the one who creates them all… Haha, that is IMPOSSIBLE. But it will be a great plot twist isn't it?"

"And there also another mystery of h name, I won't tell it now cause let's get on the story, anyway. It's still belong to the Annoying dog in the annoying law"

* * *

Warning: This is a request by CharaFrisk, which is 'do underswap somehow'

* * *

*somehow… hmm… ok _fin_ ish

*SANS, WHY ARE SWAPPING MY SHOES WITH YOUR ERR… FOOT HOLDER…?! AND DON'T GLUE A FIN IN IT

*cause it is _underswap_ , and i fill the need to _fin_ ish it somehow

*THAT'S NOT THE CORRECT WAY SANS, COME ON JUST TELL A STORY

*fine then, i just need to take a breath for a while, all the business up there make me bone tired.

*OK, I WILL MAKE SOME SPAGHETTI FOR YOU

* * *

*it's ok. I am alright now. so underswap is the world where I act and dress up like you but still in blue, and you act like me and wear an orange hoodie, and yeah the same as me

*I CAN'T IMAGINE THAT, BUT I AM SURE THEY ARE AS COOL AS US

*yeah, they are cool. But anyway many people are switched

Undyne with Alphys

Mettaton with Napstablook

Asgore with Goat Lady

Muffet with Grillby

Shyren with Aaron

Glamburger cat with Nice cream Bunny

Chara with Frisk

01 and 02 with the Cat and the Crocodile girl

Temmie's with the Flower

and others that I don't remember

*SANS THAT'S TOO MANY TO PROCESS AT A TIME

*no worries, you have all the time to process it later, to be quick, just blender it all and drink it.

One day, a child fall into that world, the child who can smile no matter how harsh a live can be. They woke up in the ruins in their favorite green with a strip of yellow clothing. Their hands are full of bandage… their eye are in red color

They look ups, to see that they somehow have fallen, and they also feel and see a presence, a human ghost presence… they both look confused, but the ghost looking to the next area.

Suddenly a dialogue box poff out

*let's go

Didn't know what to do, the child only smile and walking to the next area with the poker faced ghost following them, where they found a hybrid with a cat, and dog ears with white fur and light blue and light green stripped clothing, it also have a short black bob hair.

*IS THAT A TEMMIE?

*yep it is bro, anyway it said

 _*hOI! im tEM… tEM da tEMMIE! mmmm… u r new to uNDERGROUND aren't ya? awawawa! u must be so confuse_

 _tEM wil teach u how things work here! are u ready? tEM is ready! yaYA! LETS gO!_

And then they enter the fight scene…

*SANS, I THINK THAT'S ENOUGH TODAY, THE WAY TEM SPEAK CONFUSE ME

*yeah, let's get lazy for today

* * *

"Hehe, done for today… Anyway, here is the link to the official underswap AU"

underswapped . tumblr . com

"As you see there, they are still some character that has not to be swapped, and I think there also a game project for Underswap, I don't remember it, but if you can give support to them, please give it all your might"

* * *

"And so that the Author doesn't forget to write the next fanfic, here the list…"

1\. Sans and Undyne tell BeforeTale AU to Frisk and Papyrus (lawlz request)

2\. Storyshift again (cause the quest 01 request for more XD)

"And they also leave a note saying that..

'Please put more detail with the request, if you somehow put (more please), I have to guess who it is and what it is… I hope I didn't guess it wrong, and if you somehow put or, (/) I will just do _an AND or both of them_ cause it is easier then have to choose one of them

Cause they are both a wonderful ideas from the wonderful reader, leaving one of them is _HIKS…_ to sad for me to do…

And thanks for Fav my story 'HeadphoneCityActress' '

That is all. Thanks all of you guys. See you next day~"


	10. BeforeTale

Sansfiction

* * *

"Hello there… it's had been a long time isn't it. Well the author having some event in life with in the file named 'School'. Man, so lucky I never have to touch that file, anyway the author never, read Before-Tale so they wasted time for it, and also gets a fight for theories… yeah… Childish fight"

"And Aw, thanks for your concern Lawlz. The author are fine, they are just having some major author block and trying to start again. Your comment makes them try to write again. Well, if you read the account… the author are not from the country where they can feel the other season… so they have no idea how summer feels

But they are also in holiday, and by holiday… that means… It will be hard to update the story too. And there probably sometime when the author will be gone, cause this things… need to get to be repaired, it's easily get over heated…

Well, yeah any request are good request, so if any reader somehow wishing the author to translate your writing/ fanfic/ scripts from Indonesian to English or so on as long the creator/writer/artist give the permission, the author will think about it, if they said yes then have fun XD"

Warning all the story here are from the request by Lawlz. And spoiler cause… if you haven't read before tale…

* * *

 _*You tell Papyrus that you are curious about the between human and monster. You also tell him that you want to hear the story if he know_

*I AM SORRY FRISK, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVEN'T BORN AT THAT TIME

 _*You look sad. Haha, but of course he didn't know_

*BUT UNDYNE TELL ME THAT SHE FOUND THAT KING ASGORE HAVE KEEPS A HISTORY OF WAR IN HIS BOOK, AND SHE HAS READ IT SECRETLY. I WILL CALL HER NOW

* * *

Tut tut…

*Yo Papyrus, what's the occasion? Want to cook early for today?

*NO, IT'S MORE IMPORTANT.

*…

*UNDYNE DO YOU STILL REMEMBER ABOUT THE HISTORY YOU READ SECRETLY FROM ASGORE STACK?

*Yeah?

* FRISK AND I ARE CURIOUS ABOUT THE WAR NOW. CA-

*-Sure, will be right there in a moment

Tut tut tut…

* * *

Tok.. tok… brak

 _*You quickly go to the door to open it, and to your surprise, Undyne dressed as a warrior (but not the same armor that she usually wear) while bringing a ton of book. A skele-ton. She also brings a reaper like black clothing… It's probably in Alphys size… and 2 cloth long enough for being robes_

*Uhm… Frisk can you move a bit? I need to settle this down

*You move. Undyne and Papyrus also moving the green slimey couch and the other near the wall so we can have some place to seat.

*Here, try this brown cloth human

 _* You wear it with her help in putting a red feather pin; it's too long, that you can't see your feet anymore. She quickly unlocks the pin, take the cloth while summoning her spear and cut it mid air. Blue slash paint the air for a while… and she has you to wear it again… It's above your feet, and the cutting is clean… Your eyes filled with sparkles_

*Yeah, awesome right. Well, guess… it's all… This dark cloth of someone in history is not the same height with everyone here… Unless… Papyrus?

*YEAH UNDYNE?

*Call Sans

…

* * *

*tell me again why I do I have to wear this

*COME ON SANS, WE WERE ABOUT TO LISTEN TO THE GREAT HISTORY OF HUMAN AND MONSTER WAR. AND YOU ARE LUCKY THAT YOU CAN PLAY WITH US

*… haha, welp, whatever for you paps. who I am playing as…

*It's Asgore Best Friend

*… ok…

* * *

*A long time ago before us, monsters were staying in the underground. We were staying in almost peaceful situation as a great kingdom as monster and with our great goat king wisdom, the king Amnatodin

*NYEHEHE, IT'S I THE GREAT KING AMNATODIN.

 _*You see the coat is being blown somehow… you see a bit of blue magic… Sans._

*The great king Amnatodin, I am Ouphre are here to tell what's happen, our places are being taken away from human, and our kingdom are getting smaller every day, what will you do.

*I WILL BE WAITING FOR MY FRIEND CHATCH TO CAME, BEFORE I TAKE THE DECISION

*Papyrus… you skip too much

*let him be

"I am Chatch, I am coming to see the king."

*gasp/Gasp/GASP

*AH! WELCOME HERE CHATCH, HAVE A SEAT

"NO! You take one of our human corpse, is killing him not enough?" *you said as you cry… hey… this script have to be play while looking angry… now you try hard to look angry with the a near poker face, and tears

*WE MONSTER DIDN'T DO THAT, WE… I DIDN'T WANT TO HURT ANY HUMAN, BUT… YOU… YOU ALSO KILL ONE OF OUR KIND, THE MAGIC BREWER

"Hah… you just want us to take the fault isn't it?!"

*here paps. put your weapon in this red paint, for blood effect

*I HAVE TO PROTECT MY KIND, SO… (just dipping it a bit) ATTACK… (touching the check softly)

"I see, you want a war… er… when we meet again, it will be in war"

* * *

*and so the story continue, while the monster are evacuating I am gone, and trying hard to find another way… about a month later and accident happen, an-

*Go quickly; I will hold the enemy for you, prince Asgore

*Quickly I said we can't hold the human any longer, and if you are not save how can I meet your dad

And then you run, and I take my spear, fighting hard with the human. NGAH

They are so strong but, I won't lose. Even in my dead, I wake up and stay for a minute

* * *

*WOW UNDYNE YOU ARE SO COOL

*It's Ouphre, Paps. She is the strongest warrior at that time, and us…

*were breaded from human souls, so they can get stronger souls, and can persist after dead

*GASP "gasp"

*Sans!

*it's already night we don't have much time

* * *

*Fine! Your turn. One day Asgore's friend came back to him, the Prince are so relieved that he finally finding his friend.

 _*You raise your hand…_

*Yes, Frisk?

"King Asgore are a Prince in that time?"

*Yeah, He is… The books here are only the copy from his writing… you probably can't read it…

*asgore, you need to help our kind, i know it's probably hard. but let's steal a human soul together so… you can help some power to fight

The prince resists the idea, but looking at his friend and feeling the situation… he feels the need to help, so he goes alone.

*aha… his is their camp… and there should be someone sleeping now… but they cheat. you already know about when we will came right human

 **"Yeah, I know. And already kill me a couple times. It's lucky that we have that power"** _*said you in dark tone…_

*ow, didn't even feel the need to keep the truth…

But I get hurt and at the end the prince kill that human, but hesitated to take the soul… that's probably are the best… I am hurt…

 _*you freaked out as you see red are coming out of his eyes, you almost want to run… if you didn't see the pipe that connect to the bucket of red water… but still you cry… and incidentally pushing the rest of the diaries to the bucket full of red water… oh… oh…_

*SANS STOP SCARING US

*but now it is already to red, and you guys need to sleep as we red-ing the Asgore's diaries

*Argh Sans, the books were falling to the bucket of the red water, why didn't you stop it…

"I am sorry"

*Nah, it's ok… only it's all only a _copy_ **uta** things. I will get a new one. You can keep the clothing and other… and Sans

*huh?

*At least you are not dead in the story

*welp, i also reap a human soul with as gore help, and it's all as gore as possible…

 _*Yeah… it's also Asriel as possible… the eye wounds I mean… well good night Frisk_

* * *

"Hello Again… well… the author probably won't do it next day… but next time the Storyshift continu-ing… and here is the link to the creator

twinkens-art tumblr com post/134997911912/uh-oh-im-feeling-inspired-ive-been-playing

It's a comic so you will probably enjoy it XD, Bye. Thank you for the new request Lawlz…"

And why couldn't I be-? Because I am not a bee, *making a hand finger and point it at Lawlz while winking


	11. Storyshift 02: Childrens

**Sansfiction**

* * *

Undertale belong to Toby, It's Fandom belong to its fandom

XD Thank you for following and fav me story Purple Lines.

* * *

"Hello there, finally we meet again, the Author's holiday are almost over, so good news, they will update the story as often as possible. The bad news, school, and others will annoy the process."

"Btw, did you know that there is a fanfic that is in same name as this fic, Man… the Author must be too lazy to check it before making a title. But they are also too lazy to change the name, so if you have any idea of name, you can give suggestion to the Author."

"It is 'Sansfiction' by Sophielatchka in the Rated M. And if somehow one of the rare people who ship Undyrus, check out 'Fish Bones' by KateMarie999. But enough flame for her already, let her take a break… ok… And for the Rare lover of Sans x Chara, there are 'Heart to Hearth' by PupPillow16"

* * *

Warning? Another Storyshift for the Guest no 1. In the official tumblr that Mettaton actually 100% human in this story and Undyne is well… they are unsure.

* * *

Knock… Knock…

*who is there~?

*SANS!

*sans who?

*SANS PUNS. IT HAVE BEEN YEARS SINCE YOU WRITE STORY SHIFT

*welp, i am too busy, i have tons of work. **a skeleton** , and beside wasn't that long

*BUT SANS, I REALLY NEED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPEN TO ME _THE GREATEST_

*ok. get to your room, i will be there later

*OK, SANS

_You feel like you are being stared_

*ok… first, I will only tell Papyrus the pacifist one, **you hear me**. second… if you really want the genocide one, it's chara from story shift role to tell.

* * *

*ok, i am in.

You see, the Greatest with his promise to the first child whom fallen down, live in the ruins for a long time. While staying in the Ruins, he manages to became a master at cooking spaghettis, and in the end of the ruins, grow hundreds of yellow flowers. Place where the first child rest it's soul

*…

*One day, another child falls down to the Underground, driven by kindness and bravery, you take their hand, and to the next and next children who fallen down, all of them live with you for a short moment before they decided to take adventure. While you stay behind to do your promise, to keep save the next who will come.

*SANS, THAT PROMISE MUST BE SO IMPORTANT FOR ME THAT I STAYED FOR A LONG TIME

*yeah it is… probably the most important promise and mission for you. as it is your role in that world as the greatest.

The Seven Child finally came, and you decided. That this time, you won't let them go unprotected, they must ready. For some things, for bad things you the greatest know probably happen, as the kindness, integrity, patience, perseverance, bravery, justice. All of them can't stand the storm.

The first time you see the Seven Child, the only human alive in the Underground, they were attacked, by a talking flower… torturing them in the magic barrier, a harmless, weak child, on the violet pink striped sweater, a dark short with dark shoes, and body full of wounds, and bandages.

… the pink reminds you of him… the actual first child… and the violet… light blue and pink…. Not again, don't want to lose

*SANS

*yeah papyrus

*QUICK

*ok. You quickly summon your bone from the ground and make it go stab it bluntly, so it can over root the flower and throwing it somewhere, and goes near the human to heal them.

 _*HELLO THERE, HUMAN, I AM PAPYRUS THE GREATEST, I AM YOUR GREATEST GUIDE YOU CAN EVER ASK FOR, AND I WILL PROTECT YOU FROM THAT AWFUL CREATURE._

*actually Paps, let's stop it here. It is past your bed time

*OK SANS, GOOD NIGHT

*good night

* * *

"Well, the Author feel sorry for writing it shortly, it is hard to start after long hiatus. But well, the Author have another fanfic they want to write, it is called 'Call the Crack Pairing' basically it about lots of crack pairing that you can suggest, and it is like a reality show with the Chara, Frisk, and Asriel as a host. Wait for it (probably after the Author finish reading 'Flowey is not a good life coach' and 'Their Wings' (HeavenTale AU) both of them in Archive of our own). Storyshift is having a tumblr named:

ut-storyshift . tumblr . com

Oh well, thank you for reading this short fic XD"

* * *

0_0 actually… I kinda want to have an experience with beta reader things… hope one day I can get it…


End file.
